


Tracker Jacker Venom

by 0anon0



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, M/M, Paralysis, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta has been stung during the tracker jacker attack in the 74th Hunger Games. He stumbled through the trees, and is caught by Cato and Marvel, out for revenge. What will happen to him? Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tracker Jacker Venom

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of other concepts involved in this world; they belong to their respective owners/themselves.
> 
> Note: Characters are written as older than 18 years of age. 
> 
> Warnings: M/M, bondage, non-con

Peeta stumbled through the forest, smashing into trees, tripping over bushes. He was running for his life. He knew that if he were caught, he would be dead in an instant. As Peeta ran, fragments of memory flitted through his mind. Some he knew were true – Katniss up in the tree, the tracker jacker attack – but others, he was less sure. He could feel a couple of tracker jacker stings throbbing, the venom seeping through his blood. It addled his mind. Peeta thought that he had seen Katniss with Glimmer's corpse. His memory said that he had yelled at her to run. But simultaneously, a purple mist seemed to be rising from the ground. And that couldn't be true, could it? Peeta was sure that he had met Cato in the woods. There had been some altercation between them, he knew that. Peeta had a deep cut, which throbbed more than the stings, as proof.

And now he was running for his life, away from Cato and the remaining Careers. Peeta had observed how the Career tributes acted, and knew that there was no way they would let him go without a chase. They were too singleminded.

Peeta heard the sound of someone running in the trees to his left. He turned to look, but couldn't make out any human shapes among the swirling colours that were surely the venom's work. As soon as Peeta took his eyes away from where he was putting his feet, he tripped over a exposed root and ran into a tree. Peeta slumped on the ground, watching a sickly green sludge slide relentlessly closer. He felt a weight push down on him, heard a ringing in his ears, and sank into darkness and silence.

* * *

Peeta came back to consciousness slowly. His whole body felt on fire. Through his closed eyes, he could see afternoon light. Peeta had no idea how long he had been out. He tried to move his arms and legs, but the only thing that happened was that the fiery tingling on his limbs intensified, forcing Peeta to stop his efforts. A low groan rose in Peeta's throat. At least some part of me works, he thought to himself groggily.

A shadow covered the light from above him. Peeta struggled to open his eyes so that he could see whatever danger was coming for him. With considerable effort, Peeta succeeded. Looming over him was a dark shape.

"Look who's awake", a voice said.

The voice was very familiar. Peeta stared at the silhouette, and it slowly began to focus. Peeta stared up into the face of Cato, the tribute from District 2. Peeta swallowed nervously, causing his throat to ache from the effort. If Cato was here, then so were the rest of the Careers. He wouldn't survive five minutes. Another face joined Cato. It was Marvel, the District 1 tribute.

"Great", he said. "The others will be happy when we get back to base camp."

"Let's stay the night here", Cato said. "I don't feel like carrying Loverboy all the way back with us. The tracker jacker venom should wear off by tomorrow."

Cato and Marvel moved off, and busied themselves with making a fire. Peeta could hear them talking together in quiet voices. He couldn't make out what they were saying, and he didn't really care. He was trying to get rid of the paralysis that was preventing him from escaping. But no matter how hard he tried, Peeta was only able to move his eyes. His limbs wouldn't budge, and he couldn't even move his head from side to side. Finally, Peeta had no option but accept the truth – there was nothing he could do until the venom wore off.

A short while later, Peeta heard Marvel and Cato talking loudly.

"I'll go and get some food for us", Marvel was saying.

"Cool", Cato replied. "I'll keep an eye on Loverboy over here. Don't be too long."

Peeta heard Marvel pick up his spear, and walk off into the surrounding trees. All was quiet. Peeta busied himself with thinking of plans to escape. Slowly, the sun sank towards the horizon.

Peeta was startled back into reality by a voice in his ear.

"How's it going, Loverboy?" Cato asked.

Peeta tried to reply, but couldn't get his mouth to work. All he could do was growl deep in his throat. Cato laughed at Peeta's unsuccessful attempts.

"Still can't move?" Cato mocked. "Oh well. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

Now, Cato moved into Peeta's line of vision. He loomed over the lying boy, and straddled him, sitting on Peeta's chest.

"You can't even stop me from doing this", he said, smiling.

Cato laughed at Peeta's helplessness. He began to push and prod the paralysed boy. As expected, Peeta couldn't do anything to stop him.

"You know what?" Cato said eventually. "It's been a long and tiring Games so far, and you've been a thorn in my side the whole time." A look of anger came into Cato's eyes as he spoke. "So, while you can't do anything to stop me, I'm going to have my fun." Cato leaned down until he was lying on top of Peeta, his face centimetres away from Peeta's.

"I hope you enjoy it", he concluded in a whisper.

It was then that Peeta felt something hard pressing against his thigh. For a moment, he was confused as to what it was, but then realisation and shock hit him. Cato was hard. He was lying on Peeta and he had an erection. Peeta tried to struggle, to get out from under Cato, but to no avail. He still couldn't move. Cato laughed at the fear in Peeta's eyes. He got off Peeta and quickly stripped off his clothes. Cato's erect penis, thick and at least 8 inches long, jutted out from his body at a 90 degree angle.

"I want you to give me a blowjob", Cato said to Peeta.

Peeta obviously couldn't reply to this, so Cato kneeled down beside Peeta's head. Cato's penis lay on Peeta's face.

"Open up!" Cato said, smiling. "And remember not to use teeth."

He gripped Peeta's jaw in one hand, and Peeta's head in the other, and prised open Peeta's mouth. Holding Peeta in that position, Cato manoeuvred his penis so that the head was sitting on Peeta's lip.

"Ready or not, here it comes", Cato teased.

Slowly, Cato pushed his way inside. Since Peeta was still paralysed, he couldn't push Cato away, although he wanted to. Cato's penis slid into Peeta's mouth, sliding all the way to the back. When Peeta didn't gag, another side effect of being paralysed, Cato continued to push his penis down Peeta's throat. Soon, Cato's pubic hair was pressed against Peeta's nose, its odour wafting involuntarily in, and his balls were resting on Peeta's chin. Crowing to himself, Cato began to pull out. When the head of his penis was once again at Peeta's lips, Cato thrust in again, faster this time. Each time Cato thrust in and out he picked up speed, grunting as he did. Peeta could do nothing but lie there.

After a few minutes, Cato became distracted by a sound near them in the trees. He stopped, still deep inside Peeta's mouth, and looked up. Seeing the person, Cato sighed in relief. Marvel walked back into view, as naked as Cato, a hand on his hardening penis.

"I see you started without me", Marvel noted.

"I couldn't resist. He was lying there, such easy prey."

"Next time, you should wait."

"I'll be done here soon; then you can have a go at his mouth."

Cato began to thrust again. Marvel walked out of sight. Peeta worked out where he went seconds later when he felt hands untying his belt and pulling off his pants and underwear. Marvel tied a rope to one of Peeta's ankles, slung it over a branch above them, and tied the other end to Peeta's other ankle. He pulled, and Peeta's legs were pulled up into the air, exposing his arse. Marvel reached down and pressed a finger against Peeta's hole. It was cold and felt slimy; it seemed that Marvel had found something to use as a lubricant. Peeta tried to struggle, but for the countless time, failed to break the paralysis caused by the tracker jackers' venom. Slowly, Marvel managed to push his finger in, to the first knuckle, then to the second, then all the way in. Peeta could feel the cool protrusion moving around inside him. Shortly, a second finger joined the first one, aided by Peeta's inability to flex his arse muscles to prevent Marvel access due to his paralysis. Marvel's fingered scissored in and out, widening the hole for further intrusions. A third, and then a fourth fingers quickly followed. Peeta was unaware that so much could fit inside him. Marvel's fingers moved in and out and around, falling into rhythm with Cato's thrusts into Peeta's mouth.

Eventually, Cato pulled out of Peeta's mouth. Peeta sighed in relief.

"I want a turn at his arse", Cato said to Marvel.

"Only if I can get his mouth", bargained Marvel.

Cato shrugged. He got off Peeta's chest. Marvel removed his fingers from Peeta and took Cato's place. In one swift motion, he thrust his penis fully into Peeta's mouth. Marvel's penis was thinner, but an inch or two longer that Cato's. Peeta could feel it go even further down his throat as Marvel thrust in and out.

Meanwhile, Cato was sitting behind Peeta, out of his line of sight. In fact , Peeta had completely forgotten about Cato as he got used to Marvel's presence in his mouth until he felt something press at his hole. It was much larger that a finger. In a flash, it came to Peeta that it was Cato's penis. Peeta tried to protest, but it was no use; he was still paralysed. Not that it mattered. Marvel's penis was lodged deep inside his throat. Cato slowly, but relentlessly pushed in until he has pressed against Peeta, then he drew out slowly. In and out, he moved building up a rhythm.

Both Marvel and Cato continued to fuck Peeta, silent except for frequent moans of ecstasy. After more than twenty minutes, Marvel pulled himself out of Peeta's mouth and moved next to Cato.

"I want a turn", he whinged.

Peeta felt the role tied to his ankles loosen and vanish. His legs slumped on either side of Cato. Both Career boys manoeuvred Peeta, with Cato still deep inside him, so that Peeta was now lying on top of Cato, their stomachs pressing together, their faces millimetres apart. Marvel moved behind Peeta once more.

Suddenly, Peeta felt something else at his hole. For a moment he was confused, and then panic bit him. Marvel and Cato were going to fuck him at the same time. Marvel's penis pushed at Peeta's hole, finally entering it slowly. Peeta felt more exposed than he ever had been. Marvel pushed in until he, like Cato was thrust all the way it. Then both boys began to move, alternating pushing in and pulling out. Their grunts and moans were loud in Peeta's ears. Peeta was simultaneously felt intense agony and intense pleasure as the two penises inside him stretched him wide open, hitting that bundle of nerves that sent an electric shock of pleasure through him.

Cato and Marvel didn't last long. They had been stimulated for some time now, and the combination of the tightness of Peeta's hole and the friction of the other boy's penis brought both to the edge quickly. They came deep inside of Peeta, and pulled out, letting the District 12 tribute slump to the ground.

Peeta lay there, not moving, as Marvel and Cato worked around him – lighting a fire, making a meal. Darkness fell on the arena. As the fire burnt low, and Marvel and Cato's snores filled the campsite, Peeta slowly came back to himself. He tried to move his hand, and yes, finally, the paralysis caused by the tracker jackers was lifting. Peeta experimentally moved a leg and found that he could move it too. Suddenly wide awake, Peeta sat up silently. He looked around. Marvel was lying with his back to the fire, facing away from Peeta. Cato was slumped against a tree, asleep. It looked like he was meant to be keeping watch.

Slowly, Peeta got up, and nearly fell down again. His legs were so weak from the time paralysed that they could barely carry Peeta's weight. Ever so slowly, and with the greatest care, Peeta tiptoed out of the campsite, using trees as temporary crutches. He knew Marvel and Cato would be furious to find out that he had escaped during the night. Peeta smiled to himself, and headed out into the night.


End file.
